The Salvatore Witch
by MaNiQ1
Summary: Lily Salvatore searched the Earth for the perfect mate for her homicidal sons ! What was the problem.? "I was set to marry the man I loved, and you took me from him, to bring me here to be tortured by your sons. One can't stand the sight of me, the other controls my mind through my blood sharing with him." [BAMON] & [STEFONNIE] *Mature Content*Adult Themes* HIATUS*
1. I've searched for you

**A/N Wanted to start a story that has no particular direction or ending. Willing to take suggestions, just want to have some fun with this one. Bonnie Bennett and the Salvatore Brothers, and Lily.**

* * *

What is happening Mother? Why are those men in those horses headed here as means of destroying our village?

"I don't know Bonnie but get Melissa and run. Run as fast as you can. When you get to the quarry, you need to get out of here before they get you. Get in a raft and put a protection spell around it. Trail the river down the mountain, when you get to the valley, go to the next city. Ask for Marie Laveau, tell her we are over taken on Freedom Mountain. She will offer you girls shelter."

"Mother, What about you?"

"I can't leave Grams here. And she is not well enough to go." Tears stream down Abby's face as she tells her daughters to leave her. "Go! I will find you again."

"Mother, NO! NO! I won't leave you."

"Bonnie, you two are the last Bennett witches of our coven. You must survive the line. Don't you stay here for me. Take yourself and leave to save you and your sister. Please, now is not the time to be pig headed and stubborn, get your tail out of here, and disappear. I will find you girls. I promise you that. Now GO!

"Mother, come with us, the three of us together we can handle Grams. Please Mother, Bonnie and I, we need you. We're not even of age yet Mother. We can't do this without you." Melissa said.

"You've got no choice. Now go. I love you both very much!"

The men were driving closer on the steeds, and the eldest witches of the coven stayed back to fight for as long as they could. Bonnie and Melissa, ran as fast as they could. As fast as their legs would carry them. When they made it to the quarry, the rafts were all taken, except the one raft that was stuck in the river bed on the other side. Melissa couldn't swim and so Bonnie had to trust leaving her to go and get the raft and bring it back!

"Bonnie, Hurry! Bonnie please. They are getting closer."

Bonnie was trying to make it back to Melissa as fast as she could but the current was too strong, carrying Bonnie away instead of across.

Melissa was screaming and Bonnie was trying to get back to her sister as fast as she could. She saw men some hundreds of yards away from Melissa and she had almost made it to her. The river current was so strong.

"Melissa, jump, please, I will swim to you, but you must jump sister. Or I cannot reach you in time". "

"No Bonnie I can't. Please don't make me!" Melissa cried.

"Melissa, if you don't jump, we will be separated forever. Please, just trust me baby sis. I will get to you. Just JUMP!" Bonnie screamed. The men on steeds were right on Melissa tail, just as she ran to the edge, she was almost caught by her hair. She landed into the quarry and Bonnie swam to her as fast as she could Using all of her strength to get Melissa on to the raft.

"Melissa hurry up and help me up. They are getting their bow and arrows and their spears, get me in the raft so I can spell it. Hurry."

"Bonnie I've got you. Hold on to me tight. I am trying to pull you as hard as I can." With a full thrust upward from Melissa she got Bonnie in the boat, and within a few seconds Bonnies spelled the raft with protection around it. When Bonnie turned to look at her village it had been over thrown, and the elders were call either dead or captives. As far as Bonnie knew, she would never see her momma or grandmamma again. Her heart broke, her entire life changed before her eyes, and now she had to make sure that she and her sister made it. Survived whatever it was that was happening to their kind right now.

The two sisters drifted down the river all the way to the valley. It had to be at more than 90 kilometers away. As long as they made it before the horsemen, all they had to do was search the nearest city for Shelter. Nearly an entire day of their travels gone, the girls decided to rest out the night and regain their strength in a nearby cave. Until sun up. The two sister had no idea what they were doing. The only thing they could count on was each other.

Melissa and Bonnie were certain they found a cave deep in the valley, and spell protected it. As the two girls got themselves ready to get some rest, they pondered what could have possibly gone wrong. As far as they knew, they were both promised to two of the most powerful witches from one of the most powerful covens. Malakai and Lucas Parker of the Gemini Coven. Bonnie was to be married in a year and Melissa in two years. While the girls weren't thrilled to be getting married so young, they had known the Gemini coven since childhood. They were powerful and with that came more power for both Bennett girls. Both Melissa and Bonnie were special witches. Both siphons, But only Bonnie could siphon power from any supernatural being. But they had yet to practice those powers, The Gemini Coven were siphons and the Bennett girls were going to learn how to use their siphon from their future husbands. Although the families had grown up together, the Gemini coven was a greedy coven. Bonnie was afraid that marrying Kai would darken her magic, because he was a dark magic Warlock. Now she could forget about her magic ever being tainted by Malakai Parkers darkness, because she and Melissa went rogue and they would never see the Parkers or the Gemini coven again. Which would be the least of their worries. The girls woke up to barricades outside of the cave they were asleep in.

"We know you are in there. There is no use hiding anymore. We have done a location spell on you."

 _"_ _Bennett Witch, you are hereby mandated as by order of the Authority of the King to accompany the Royal henchman to the Castle. You are ordered to serve the King and the Royal family from this day forth. Any disorderly conduct will result in your imprisonment."_

"What are you talking about we are not slaves."

"You are; you have been sold by your soon promised Coven, by order of Malakai Parker. "

"You're lying."

"Are we?" One man says sternly. Another answers.

"Said Coven received an entire kingdom for your purchase. Apparently you are very valuable."

"This is absurd, where is my Mother?"

"Unfortunately, she and your grandmother are not a part of the deal. We raided the village looking for you Miss Bonnie Bennett. Now you are rogue so if you don't come with us, you risk punishment."

"But I had no idea of the status of my freedom when I left my village today. How could my future husband sell me?"

"I am sorry Bennett Witch, but...Either way, these are orders of the King.

"Another thing Bennett Witch, your sister will be returning to your village. We only request you!"

"What?" Melissa yelled. "No! Don't separate us, please. WE are a packaged deal. Please don't take my sister from me." Melissa pleaded.

Bonnie looked at her sister and said, "This is what is best for you Melissa, stay with Mother and Grams. Look after them, I will be home before you know it dear sister. Okay?" Bonnie bit back tears as they tore she and Melissa apart. "Please let me say a proper good bye to my kin. Don't rip her from my arms like so." Bonnie screamed as Melissa was ripped away and taken back to the Village of Freedom.

"Bonnie was thrown in a carriage with two unattractive men, that looks like they belonged on the King's council. She was on her way to the castle, leaving a free woman, showing up a slave. How did this happen? "Malakai Parker did this to me." Bonnie wept the whole way there in lonely silence to the Castle.

When Bonnie showed up, she was hardly welcomed in the dark grimacing castle. Her entire Body shivered in fear of the energy that covered her body. The darkness, was too much for a witch to bear. It could swallow her if she let it. When she came to, a man and his beautiful, fair wife sat in a royal thrown. Bonnie curtsied.

"Milady, Milord"

"Afternoon Bennett witch, or do you have a name?"

"My name is Bonnie Milord."

"Means beautiful."

She nods.

"You are very beautiful Bonnie."

Tears wanted to swallow her whole. She felt as though his compliment was to be backhanded of what he was going to say next.

"You will do perfectly."

"Yes. Bonnie, I am also a witch, and I simply have scoured the Earth in search of you. I have taken ten kingdoms in search of you."

"Yes Milady."

"I understand you aren't of age yet?"

"No Milady."

She offers Bonnie a formidable smile.

"So you are just a witchling? Beautiful. You haven't been broken in yet. You will be an amazing addition to our family. I have always wanted my very own wichling to mold. What better, then the future wife?"

"Excuse **me** Milady, what are my duties here. If I may ask?"

"You are to be the witchling servant of both my sons. Your beauty and power unmatched. You most definitely are the one."

"The one?"

"The one strong enough to for both of my boys."

"I um, I am afraid I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I have two sons coming of age. They are too strong for the average witch. Fortunately, you are a witch with her own powers as well as the power to siphon supernatural energy. Like me." The only witches that can handle The Salvatore men, are a Siphons. Means you can absorb their powers Bonnie."

"I am sorry; you have the wrong witch."

"I do, do I? There are only a handful of female siphons. I being one. Malakai Parker was about to marry you. The other two are old and one is a new born baby. Your sister is not the same siphon type you are. She can only siphon magic of witches. If she were like you, I would have bought her too. Bonnie, you were to be his wife of Prince Malakai,. Correct?"

"Yes."

"He has informed me of your status. Please don't hate him, we searched far and wide for you. When We found you, we found you were to be promised to the Gemini coven where Malakai would help you channel your siphon energy. But it is okay, because I can help you."

"What do you want me for?"

"You will be the only one strong enough to handle my sons."

"Why what is wrong with them? Are they witches?"

"No darling they are vampires."

Bonnie's gasp was gut wrenching. Her entire stomach fell to the floor.

"I have never seen a vampire up close."

"Today is the day your life changes then right.?"

"Why must I serve them both Milady?"

"Their power is dark, and I had no means to make them that way. They were just born two special boys. Now they are grown young men, and the very ruthless. Anyone else they will swallow whole. But you, are all powerful and beautiful, you will become their weakness. They will love you loyally.

"When will I meet them."

"Whenever you are ready."

"I don't understand what is wrong with them, that I can actually help them?"

"They are covered in darkness my Beautiful Bonnie. You may be able to help cure them."

"They were cursed by my line of witches, because I abandoned my coven for my husband who is a vampire."

"What are they cursed with?"

"One is a Ripper and the other is an Augustine."

"I don't understand Milady?"

"Their thirst for blood is greater than their need for anything else. One mercilessly kills humans and the other mercilessly kills vampires."

Bonnie said nothing. Did nothing. Moved not one muscle.

"Please don't let this scare you off Bonnie. You are not a regular Siphon Bonnie; you can siphon the power of ANY supernatural. Not just magic of witches."

"Milady, are they going to try and Kill me?"

"You are very humorous Bonnie."

But Bonnie wasn't laughing.

"So when I help them, or cure them, will I ever be freed?"

"One day at a time Bonnie." Lily Laughs.

Bonnie was still unaware of what the Salvatores wanted from her.

How easy was it to tell your future daughter in law she was to be promised to both of your murderous sons for the rest of her life?

* * *

 **A/N I just wanted to write a story and have some fun with it. I have no idea where it is going.**


	2. Damon - The Augustine

**A/N Bonnie Meets her first Homicidal Vampire - Damon, he breaks her in.**

* * *

 **Damon – The Augustine**

Bonnie walks through the castle. She is very intimidated. She is from a Village and lives in a dwelling smaller than one room of the castle. As she follows closely behind Lily to meet her eldest son, she holds back tears of fear. How could this be happening to Bonnie? She did things right her whole life. She did not want to be the servant of two deadly vampires. She wanted to be a free of the shackles of servitude.

"I will let you have a chance to get to know Damon for a couple of hours. The important thing to know when talking to Damon, 90% of what he says is a lie. He really enjoys getting a reaction out of people. He can't hurt you much because he mainly craves Vampire blood. But he will drink from you. They both will."

"What? Feed what from me?"

"You will not meet Stefan for a few days. So it gives you ample time to get to know Damon."

"Know him how?"

"Bonnie, don't worry. You will be fine."

Bonne realizes this young man has his own wing of the castle. And it is intimidating. Because if she screams, no one can hear her.

Lily walks to the large wooden door and knocks three times. "Son, your servant has arrived, finally. I brought her here to meet you."

"Send her in."

That is all he says. Bonnie is frightened.

"You know Milady, I am not so sure about this."

"Beautiful Bonnie, my advice to you should you take it, Relax, you are too tense."

Bonnie chokes on her breath as if she just cried for twenty minutes. She pleas with Lily as Lily pushes Bonnie gently into the darkened room. "Milady, Milady, please don't do this. I beg of you. Please."

 **SLAM!**

 **LOCK!**

There goes the large heavy door. Bonne turns around stiffly and leaves her back to the door. She speaks out in the dark silence.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I am right for this job. If you could just call your mother back here I can just leave, becau-"

"SILENCE little Witch!"

She jumps at the ridiculous echo. Moments like these makes her afraid for her life. She speaks softly.

"Is there a reason the lights are off, and the room is only preceded by a gentle glimmer of light from the far window?"

"Yes. I am not exactly friendly looking."

"Heeehhhh." Bonnie takes short long breaths and her fear has become evident to her predator.

"What is your name Servant?"

"Bonnie Bennett, Milord.

"Most certainly beautiful Bonnie. You smell entrancing and very, very captivating. Why don't you come closer?"

"I am fine by the door."

"I must have had you mistaken for a man who asks! That was meant to be a demand."

She moves reluctantly. "Come faster."

"I'll let you see my face, but you have to promise not to scream."

"Umm."

"I know you are afraid of me, and I just want to say, rightfully so." He laughs

"I am evil, and calculating, and if you're not careful I can drain you within a second of your life."

"Why would you want to do that with me?"

"Because, I am a cold-hearted killer Bonnie."

"Would you like to know what I am going to do to you Bonnie?"

"Yes?"

I am going to rip into you and feed from you for the a very long time. Then when my thirst is sated, I am going to fuck you mercilessly. And continue draining you of your blood. I will do this for the next three days Bonnie. Okay?"

"No. I won't let you do that to me."

"Ha, you are very adorable Bonnie." Damon says to her. "Why would you have any objections to that?"

"I have a choice, It is my body."

"Except you're my servant. And you will serve me. Without compulsion."

"Except I am a virgin, and you cannot take me like that."

"Except, you are promised to me, and your virginity is as good as gone. But don't worry, I promise to make it beautiful for you." He smiles devilishly.

She shook her head and proceeded to walk backwards until her back hit the door, but it wasn't the door, it was he. He moved quicker than anything she had ever seen in her life. He moved so fast she couldn't scream or even tweak a breath of fear. He was heavy and dark. His ora was swallowing her whole.

"Where are you going, Little Witch?"

"I was- I was, just. I-I."

"You were just running from me?" He laughs so in sync with Bonnie's heartbeat.

"I just decided, in the last two minutes that I want to taste you, I want you to turn around and face this monster, remember little witch, NO SCREAMING! Okay?"

"Yes, Milord."

Bonnie turns slowly anticipating an ugly monster of the ogre variety. No he was a pale colored boy, with eyes black as night and veins red as fire. He teeth ascended from his gums in a treacherous manner, but he was still a boy in her eyes. He was very beautiful. In the darkest, most sadistic way, his demon gave her hope, because he craved her, which made her crave him.

Then in one swift motion, Damon's mouth took Bonnies in a kiss. He held onto her fervently to the point he wouldn't let go. Causing her to get nervous and stir. When he finally let up from kissing her, and tasting her sweetness on her tongue, he turned her around so that her back was too his front.

He held her from behind and took one very long, lingering sniff of her blood. He breathed it in and it was something special. Then he put his nose to her hair and sniffed the delicious smell of it. It smelled of cinnamon and plum.

He gently let his fangs brush her neck, before they pierced her skin gently, pulling from it her magical and frenzied blood. He slurped it up making it pleasurable for the little witch. He wasn't as rough as he let up. Until it became time to claim her body.

He marveled in her fear. He knew she was defenseless against him. He did not care. Nor did he show mercy to the little witchling, even for her first time. He broke her in. He broke her in the first time for hours. Her body felt a mixture of pleasure and pain. The moment he claimed her womanhood, he bit into her and drank from her.

* * *

 **A/N Bonnie gets her first taste of Bamon. Stefonnie is next. Wanted to write a fun story for Bonnie and the Salvatores. No definite plans here. just a lot of BAMON and STEFONNIE! I don't know if this will be a bunch of one shots or a multi-chap!**


	3. You are Royalty now

**A/N I did start another story because I have this thing called, can't sit my ass down without things popping into my head. Sometimes I wish I was normal and didn't have a mind cluttered with ideas. I am trying to get in some practice with writing of super natural stories, which comes hard for me. So if my "super natural stories don't fit your mold, I am sorry." Anyways, I am enjoying writing this, I am also planning to update another one or two of my stories today. Because I am going to be leaving town for about a week. Thanks for reading.**

 ***I do not own these characters**

 ***Please enjoy this unbeta'd chapter**

* * *

"Rise and shine!" Lily says. Opening the large window in Bonnie's quarters. Lily seemed pleasant this morning to see Bonnie.

"What, it is early still isn't it?" Bonnie said wincing her eyes.

Her head hummed, but not in a painful way, in a way that her body was experiencing something new.

"Bonnie, you might be experiencing some light-headedness, or ringing in your head. Don't be alarmed. Damon took a lot of blood from you. You are going to need to soak in a bath today, and regain your energy. He must have done a number on you. You look well sated and might I add happy."

"How do you feel?" Lily asked.

"Well, I just got here yesterday, and was thrust in a situation with the Son of the King and Queen, who is a vampire, and I lost my virginity, as well as got fed on for the first time. Let's see, I feel as though I woke up and I am not myself."

"It won't feel that way for long Bonnie. I promise."

"Well, part of me is worried about when I will ever see my family again."

"Coronation."

"Who's coronation?"

"Yours Silly. You will be crowned Princess, as my son's consort."

"Excuse me WHAT?

"Well, Bonnie what did you think this was, I sought you out for a reason."

"I thought I was just a servant until I could helped to cure them. You are telling me this is actually a lifelong commitment!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Yes. You are amazing Bonnie. I have no doubt you will be the best consort to my boys. I am so happy I found you."

"Bonnie was speechless. She just realized too much was happening to her at once and she wasn't sure how to handle it all."

"Here, I ran you a warm rose pedal bath. I know my sons can be a bit rough."

"Are you telling me you have brought girls here for them before? I am not the first?"

"You are the first consort. But I have had to bring my boys women to feed on and to help sate their appetites. It keeps them from being so homicidal." She laughs.

"I have no idea how I will survive this. Damon took a lot of my blood, and I can't do that every day for the rest of my life. I am liable to die."

"I am going to help you Bonnie don't worry. Besides once you get in to a routine it will be different."

"Lily, do the boys stay in their wings of the castle all of the time?"

"They don't like being exposed."

Bonnie thought back to meeting Damon Yesterday. Her first expression when she saw Damon's grim sadistic face. He was the most beautiful creature she had ever laid her eyes on. His pale face, his blackened eyes, and red veins surrounding them. He made her want to turn the light on and see him while he did those unruly things to her body. She allowed herself to think ad speak aloud to herself.

She spoke to herself often.

 _"_ _I wonder, how often a girl loses her virginity the way I did. I was basically taken from my home, and promised the consort of two homicidal vampire princes, and then I was violated by the devil."_

 _Bonnie grins slightly._

 _"_ _I don't regret one minute of it."_

"Bonnie, would you like your own hand maidens?"

"I don't know."

"I suggest having a handmaiden, they become likely companions. I mean I am here for you, but, when I have to deal with 'Queenly' tasks, I won't always be around. Think about it, and I will start a process of interviews for you to pick one."

"Lily, I usually do all of my own work. I don't need a maiden to help me."

"Bonnie, you are going to be royalty now. As time goes on you won't have time to do everything alone, trust me. The Royal court has responsibilities."

"What should I do today. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No one ever asks me that. It is kind of nice to hear sometimes." Lily says.

"Well, where I am from, this is what I do. I work. I don't know another way." Bonnie says.

As Lily listens on, Bonnie continues to speak. "I take care of my mother and grams who are both sick. Mostly my grams, she hasn't much time left. Then there is my little sister, we were both set to wed in the upcoming year. My life is very busy."

"Bonnie did you ever deal with boys growing up?"

"No. I lost my virginity to Damon last night."

Bonnie's eyes widened as she said it aloud to another human being, realizing that person was not her sister made her utterly sad. Bonnie now realized vampires looked at virginity differently than witches and humans, it wasn't as much of a sacred vow to vamps.

"I always thought I would be telling this story to my sister one day."

"Bonnie, we'll make sure to have your family here for your coronation."

Bonnie smiles. Her life is unrecognizable. Just yesterday she was a scared bird, today she is a curious kitten.

"Bonnie, you will not have to meet with Damon until later. If you would like we can explore the castle today. So much for you to do, or see. Or maybe get into. I know we brought you here under the pretense of being a servant, but you are a consort. You are free to any space within the castle confines. Also, there is a private garden, which is only for you. It has a bathing pool, that is filled with pure water from the falls, and natural lavender flowers that grow around it and fall throughout, enhancing the water. No one has ever used it. I knew I would find you, I had it built for you."

"Lily, do you suppose the Damon and Stefan will have a problem sharing me?"

"No."

"It seems as though they should have their own consorts. Damon alone has an insatiable appetite."

"Yes, you are the only one who can handle them. The problem won't be with them; it will be with you. You have to know that your time with each is different. You will be also not liable to follow under their duress they are to follow under yours. Only you can lead them. They understand that."

"Is that so?"

"Bonnie my sons wore born as weapons, yes they are princes, but they are weapons for this kingdom. Deadly, and feared. They are basically both a royal and a soldier."

Bonnie sighs and takes a moment of deep thought.

"You too are a soldier Bonnie."

"Yes, I have always known I am a soldier. I just never thought I would be the consort to lead my two soldier husbands."

"We are heavy in allies, and now that the Gemini coven has presented you to us, they too are an ally."

"I can't wrap my head around that. The man I loved sold me."

"Everything happens for a reason. Once you and my boys are much acquainted, and much blood bonding has occurred, you will come to find there will never be a closer bond, truer love, or tighter friendship, than that of you, Damon, and Stefan. Head to my words Bonnie. Kai did you a favor."

"How well do Damon and Stefan get along?"

"They barely tolerate each other. You will rarely spend time together with them both."

"Isn't that going to make my life prove to be difficult."

"I told you I needed you for a reason. You are the only one who will be strong enough to handle my sons. You may be able to repair their bond one day, I don't know. Besides, once I saw you, I knew both Damon and Stefan would have to have you. You are beautiful, and you radiate strength. They are both drawn to that. You can teach them a thing or two, as they will teach you."

"In the meantime?"

"They will give you one hell of an adventurous life Bonnie. Like no other, enjoy it." Lily says with absolute and a smile. "Now come pat down, we have much to explore today."

The first thing Lily and Bonnie did was walk the botanicals. Every flower that grew there held a powerful use, and it was Lily's prized possession. She explained to Bonnie much of what her uses were for some of the flowers she used daily. She even explained to her the what a warm pedal bath could do for her sex life. Lily was not afraid to speak earnestly with Bonnie about matters of every sort. Especially of the sexual nature. Bonnie was inexperienced, and her sons were not. Lily was open with sexual advice as well as letting Bonnie know what to expect when it came to both of her boys.

More than anything, Lily was excited to have a daughter around. It was always her in the castle with the boys and Giuseppe. Giuseppe was gone often and took at least one family member at a time with him when he left. He usually alternated between Damon and Stefan when it came to matter of the Kingdom. Both of which had to be well fed before leaving for a week at time. After a hike through the botanicals, and an exploratory trail around the compound, Bonnie had to get back to spend more time with Damon. Lily was adamant about her having three full nights with each of her sons. This would be Damon's second night and Bonnie honestly didn't think she had the will to make it back to him the second night because of the pain she was in, but whatever the warm rose pedal bath did for her healed her and she felt like new.

* * *

When Bonnie knocked three times on Damon's door tonight, he told her to enter. She was to do whatever was commanded of her until they were married and she was Coronated. Once that Happened, Both Damon and Stefan were at the Mercy of Bonnie. But that wasn't an easy task as Lily had told her. Learning to control, a Ripper and an Augustine Vampire as the wife to both would take a lot of time and wouldn't come over night because of their insatiable appetite for blood which sometimes outweighed anything else. I was a part of their curse. Especially since both boys were excellent at mind control. Bonnie would have to be smart enough to figure out when they were using it on her or not. No matter that she was a witch, they could both have that power over her.

"Good evening my little Witch." He said stalking her space, so closely she could barely move.

"Evening Milord."

"You seem different tonight? How was your day with my mother?"

"Quite peaceful, and relaxing compared to my evening." She looked at him bewitchingly and he licked his lips at her.

"fancy, no fangs today?"

"Oh, you mean these?" He flashed them out.

Still not use to the idea of a vampire, he made her jump when he flashed his teeth quickly.

"Still afraid of me little witch?"

"Of course not."

"But you should be."

"Why?"

"Because after tasting your blood I am addicted. And I was created to crave only vampire blood. So, now that I am addicted to yours, I have to have it, every day." He walked towards Bonnie slowly and predatorily. Right now I am having a craving, and I will get my fix." Damon lifted Bonnie and took her to his bed. He threw her down and forcefully removed her layer of garments.

"Damon, stop ripping at my clothes. Just ask me to remove them."

"Not quick enough" he says as he spots the area in which he's been wanting to drain her from all day. She sees him look toward the direction of her private area, and licks his lips.

"Damon, we have to set some boundaries here. There are certain things that I don't think I can allow you to do."

He looks at her licking his lips and laughing. "I love your sense of humor little witch. It is very refreshing. I even laugh when you think you are serious."

"Oh I am serious, you are not drinking from my- my-"

"Your cunt, your pussy, your rose bud?"

"Yes, exactly."

He laughs. "Try and stop me!"

Before Bonnie heard Damon's complete sentence her was sucking at her woman hood. She winced in slight pain when he bit her then she went wild with desire after feeling him pull form her. She was unaware a man's mouth should ever touch her birthing place, but he did. He did more than touch her. He made her question her very existence. He made her feel every possible perversion, she wasn't even a married woman yet and he was doing things to her that a husband did to a wife. Damon lapped up Bonnie's every ounce of juice, and blood she could give him for what felt like forever. She cried in agony and his name never stopped leaving her dirty dirty tongue. Dirty because everything she could shout at him she did.

Meanwhile, her pleasure was daunting to one man who soulless body lie across the castle listening to her torturous screams of pleasure. He lay awaiting the day she made her way to his dormitory. His ripper was suffocated smelling her blood and being unable to taste it. She had the perfect blood for him, he could smell it. It's thick, and spicy filling his nostrils with delight. He knew it was another few days until he had her. He waited patiently on her. Letting her smell linger and settle in his senses until he could tear her apart!

Meanwhile Damon continued torturing Bonnie for the next 12 hours. The next morning, she didn't even leave his dwelling. He lay with his arms possessively around her waist. In one of the deepest resting phases a vampire could lay in. Her blood sated him to the point sleep. Vampires don't sleep, but he did, and he didn't let her leave his room at all. She stayed there until the following evening for the third night together. He drew her a bath, and bathed her. She had never had so much attention put on her. He doted and delighted in her company. Then he made love to her as much as he possibly could for the third night. Despite his nature, and his dark demeanor, and the desire to come off as sinister, Damon was always surprisingly gentle with Bonnie. He handled her body with a tender care, that made her feel as though if he didn't he might break her. He was beautifully affectionate with her, and made her body feel attended to. She could see how a woman could fall for him. He embodies romanticism in every sense of the word. She relished in his attention all night and into the next morning; laughing, crying in pleasure and having her skin caressed while she slept. If this is what the rest of her life would be like, she could handle the changes that came with the Salvatore men making her their consort. Life could be promising if it was like this every day Bonnie thought.

* * *

 **A/N Everything still isn't what it seems with both Salvatore brothers. Bonnie is still in the wake of things in her new family. Her dynamic so far is great with both Lily and Damon.**


	4. Stefan - The RIPPER

***A/N Bonnie and Ripper Stefan, enough said.**

 *** I do not own these characters.**

 *** Hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

 **Stefan – THE RIPPER**

Today was a new day for Bonnie. She was feeling homesick now. Still waking up in a castle in her own dormitory helped her to feel a bit at ease, only because anything she could possibly want was at her disposal. Her companionship at the castle wasn't half-hearted either. She developed genuine connections with both Lily and Damon and looked forward to every encounter because when they were not around the castle was quite lonely.

The beastly nature of the castle made Bonnie very weary of its backstory. Maybe countless were killed there, or captured and enslaved. Sure the castle hadn't been in the Salvatores family for centuries. Bonnie had an entire day alone to prepare herself for the Ripper. She would be lying is she didn't say she wasn't worried for what was to come. Something that Damon said, stayed with Bonnie since she saw him last, three days ago. He told her, "when it comes to Stefan, make sure to will yourself to believe in Mind over Matter!"

Why would it matter, how bad could he be?

She didn't dwell on it, because she thought it was Damon just being protective and jealous. Then she remembered Lily telling her that when it came to consorting with both Damon and Stefan, that Bonnie would have a harder time with separating the two, than the boys would have in sharing her. That revelation almost made her feel miniscule. However, Damon has accepted Bonnie, and chosen to allow her to feel as though they have known one another for an eternity. He pulls her into his gravity and floats with her weightlessly in their little bubble of trust.

"Bonnie, I will be leaving with Giuseppe this evening. I won't be back for a weeks' time. I would like to believe you are completely okay with being here without me, but I can understand if you are somewhat afraid." Lily speaks softly as she battles letting her sons know they will be alone with Bonnie. They are liable to overstep their boundaries so she asks Bonnie to hold her secret of leaving between the two of them.

"Milady, I am not afraid. I am worried I will disappoint Stefan."

"Why do you fear such things?"

"Something Damon said to me has stuck with me for three days time. At first I paid it no mind, then as three days past, my nerves grew wild with anxiety."

"Beautiful Bonnie, I can tell you this, Stefan and Damon are different. They expect differently and love differently. You are capable of handling both opposing sorts of love. It's in you. I know this because I sense all of which you have to give."

"What will you advise me on to please Stefan?"

"I can't give you an answer. Except this, when it comes to Stefan _, 'Expect nothing! Absolutely nothing."_

"This sounds so cold and harsh though milady. I am a mere mortal witch, and I fear my time and heart may never be enough to an immortal with a life of lust for blood."

"When it comes to Stefan, NEVER second guess yourself. I have told you before my sons are excellent at mind control. Never second guess yourself with Stefan, he will swallow you whole."

Bonnie gulped. Her chest sunk and her heart raced.

"You will be fine beautiful Bonnie. One thing Stefan could never resist is true beauty. Not the kind made of rouges and rose petals droppings, but the kind that illuminated on the skin of a goddess like woman. Your fair beauty will intimidate Stefan. Use it to your advantage."

"Your kind spirit will be missed in the castle Milady. I wish you would stay with me being my friend, if anything, I look forward to our conversations and banter upon your return. God willing, I haven't broken." Bonnie gave a half-hearted laugh and a tear or two may have streamed down her cheek. For whatever it would take to calm her nerves, something about the Ripper had her frightened, and she would never admit it aloud.

"1000 hugs to hold you. Good luck tonight. And the following three. I look forward to the return."

"Safe travels Milady." Bonnie curtsied and this would be her last conversation with Lily until her return. Bonnie felt as though the next week she would suffer utter loneliness.

Bonnie has handled her own warm rose pedal bath. She wants things to be perfect for her first meeting with Stefan. The less she can give him to say about her or to her, the better for her. She wasn't in the mood to be broken by her future husband. She takes her time getting ready and she is literally minutes away from leaving her dormitory. She looks at herself in the mirror and remembers the girl from last week. She is no longer housed in her body.

Few minutes later Bonnie arrives at Stefan's door, it is two minutes past the hour, she hopes he will not discount her. She knocks three times. There is no answer. She waits a minute then she knocks three times again. When there is no answer, she slowly turns the knob to his dwelling. The door is opened about enough for her to slide inward. Once inside, she calls to her future husband.

"Stefan, Milord?"

There is no answer back.

"Dear Prince, it is I, your servant. Shall I leave?"

There is no answer, but hissing sounds on the opposite side of the Grande foyer sized room. Her chest heaves hard, her breath hitches. Dear Prince, it is I, your servant. I am here for your service." She shouts. "Would you like for me to leave?"

Within seconds he has her by her neck with his bare hand. She doesn't know what she did, but she knows that this is exactly how she didn't see her night going.

Gasps, and chokes spill from her mouth, and she cannot speak. Her breaths shorten and she almost cannot breath. She uses her smaller arms and reaches for his face with her eyes closed. She is afraid to open her eyes and see him. She scratches at him, trying to break skin and inflict something along the lines of pain to help her get through his choke hold before he cuts every last breath of hers.

"You are two minutes late!"

Bonnie reaches with all of her might to scratch him, and then he lifts her feet off of the ground with his one arm, murderous, choke hold.

"I-I have never b-b-een to your dwelling, I got lost." She spits out quickly as she is about to pass out.

He drops her from a couple feet in the air, unbeknownst to her, causing her tremendous pain in her ankles.

"Ahhh!" She screamed in pain. "My ankles, you have quite possibly fractured them."

"You are late to my dwelling, and in that, you told me you are defiant. I don't tolerate that. Get out, and try again next time!"

"What? My ankles, are in utter pain." When Bonnie looks up, his eyes illuminate on the dark, they are blinding, and scary, and almost deafening to the things happening around her. She fears for her life and she fears him.

His annoyance with her back peddles, and he quickly bites into his wrists, holds it to her mouth and forces her to take his blood. Her ankles heal in no time and she tries to stand up slowly. No words are spoken as she walks backwards towards the dormitory exit, he then looks at her and says, "I hate rose pedal baths. When you come back, smell of your natural musk."

She holds her tears back until her she exits the room and runs for her dormitory. Then she lets out sobs of a million weeping babies. When she makes it back to her dwelling Bonnie falls to her knees near her bed and throws her face into her arms on the comfort of her pillow tops. She cries herself to sleep and wished such pain on no woman.

Stefan sit in his bed listening to her cry until she fell asleep. She cried for several hours. Once her breathing lessoned, her heart beat slowed and she leveled her senses, Stefan in crow form perched himself outside of her window and watched her sleep. She stirred for several hours and he fought the urge to enter her dreams. Right before sunrise, he went back to his own dwelling.

Bonnie awaken the next morning with pounding in her head. She had no idea why her pounding was so brain shattering. She doesn't remember how long she lay up crying, but she remembers her encounter with Stefan and she was heart-broken in the morning. He made her feel low, and dirty, and unwanted. She wanted a beautiful relaxing experience but she needed to remove herself of her confines. She dressed and allowed her hair to wander her shoulders freely. She bothered none at all with brushing it.

Bonnie was ready to head into town today and gather something she needed. She got her favorite fruits and her favorite fresh breads. She only had enough money for a few things and she was not ready to broadcast her royal status to the common people. She mingled and laughed with people from the town. She managed to find a book she liked and traded one of her fresh foods for it. A collection of drabbles and poetries, and philosophes, was something to entertain her mind while she sat alone throughout the days, waiting company. Neither Salvatore Brother left their dormitories through the day, or at least, she never saw them. She wanted to make sure her days were spend being filled with enjoyment, this way of her nights would be awful, she could look forward to her days.

Unfortunately, she must gather herself back together to go the Stefan's Dormitory. Her day was rather pleasant compared to her previous night. She left the natural musk on her body and didn't bathe as requested by Stefan. She didn't even brush her hair. Not by his request, but she wasn't goin to go out of her way for a man who treated her so poorly. When she arrived to his large iron doors, she knocked three times. She was two minutes early today; he did not answer her call. She waited a minute more and tried again, when he did not answer her, she decided she would go back to her own dwelling. She wasn't in the mood to play games with him. After she got about 20 steps away from his door, it opened. She turned to look back and all she saw was blackness. Her blood boiled and it froze at the same time. She turned slowly and walked back to his entrance.

She entered slowly.

"Milord?"

"Close the door!" He said very lowly.

She did so, and he stayed wherever it was in the room that he spoke from. "I see you were early today? Do me a favor and just be on time. What if I am not in my room until the direct time I have sent for you?"

"You are speaking of technicalities. You are piecing me apart for your entertainment!"

"Don't get brave with me witch, I will only tolerate one outburst of your fiery tongue."

Bonnie is enraged at his callousness.

"What is that stench?"

Now he is mocking her natural scent that he forced her to keep. "I did not bathe as per your request. So if you can't handle my natural smell, then I suggest not ordering me to remain hugged but the daily wear and tear of the atmosphere upon my skin."

"That is not what I smell. I smell commoners. You smell as though you left the corridor and visited town and socialized with common people."

"I did. After all, I am a human and I leave my dwellings while the sun is still saturating the blue skies with its heavenly golden auras."

"There is that tongue again. You know witch, I can take your life, as quickly as you can imagine the next set of words to utter to me in such disdain the way you do."

"I will set your skull on fire with the blink of an eye!"

"I am quicker than the blink of an eye."

"You are insufferable." Bonnie speaks bravely to Stefan.

"I know. Thank you!" He says with a smile and a laugh as if he is proud.

"So, I stink of common people, my tongue is wretched, and I manage my time poorly?"

"Precisely."

"Well, you are snide, your manners piss poor, and you have no idea how to court a lady, maybe because you have a hard time pleasing them as well. I don't know, but I don't care to find out." A brave Bonnie was probably a foolish one also.

Her body was thrown across the room. "Ahh." She winced in pain after she screamed.

He was then in her face with his vicious fangs pressed slightly to her cheeks. Although his demeanor was rough to throw her, he whispered in her face with a sinister nature, "You will suffer every night until I get what I want. And I won't touch you, you filthy witch. Until you are perfect for me. Don't even think about accompanying my brother in his dwelling until we have been acquainted. I'm liable to make you wait an eternity if you can't meet my demands. I can make your life a living hell if you'd like to be difficult."

"Why am I here? Your mother was wrong about me. I am not right for you, nor do I want to be right for a man who believes that he should break me down in order to build me up." She says in utter disdain for his behavior.

Stefan smiles and comes face to face with Bonnie. Nose to nose, and he likes the intimidation factor he has over her. "I like your tenacity Witch. One day, you may understand the methods to my madness. But… Don't stress yourself trying to figure me out. I will let you in on a few things when I feel you are ready. Now, go back to your dwelling. I am done for the night. Til tomorrow."

Bonnie once again left Stefan's dwelling lonelier than she came. He was very much a dark spirit of a man. He was trying to pull her into his darkness. He was quite possibly darker than Malakai Parker. In this Moment, Bonnie missed Damon. She missed his tinder touches, and possessive grabs around her waist when he wanted her body near his. She missed him. The only man to ever touch her in that way. Why two brothers, can't the other one remain unwed and he shall bed mistresses the rest of his life? That seemed more redeemable for his personality type she thought.

The next day Bonnie was itching to leave the Castle grounds, and she had to head to the semi-warnings of Stefan the Ripper. He hated her to leave the compound grounds and spend time with commoners. How could she get out of the house today and avoid the commoners. Then she remembered how Lily told her about her pure water bath in her botanical garden that was built only for Bonnie. Only it wouldn't work because it had lavender growing all around it which infused it, and Stefan hated petal infused water baths. So she figured she would go to Lily's garden and gather some flowers and make into a bouquet for her dormitory. It was an adventurous few hours finding flowers and creating a floral motif for her bed. She went to the garden with the hope of making a small bouquet, then she got a vision to create an entire motif for the head board of her bed. When it was all finished, she relished in the beauty of it, in her current dark world, and she realized her life was what she made of it. She continued to create beauty around her. To hide from the ugly truth of her being a servant now, from a once free woman.

It is time to go to Stefan's dwelling. He had been horrific towards her so far. She wasn't looking forward to this evening. She had not bather in almost three days. Her hair felt rather egregious and her body felt slightly blanketed in a layer of salty sweat. They way her eyes glimmered in the sunlight, they sparkled in the moonlight. She could be dirty, or oily, but her eyes were always as earnest as she was. She left her gorgeously designed floral motif, and just knew she would be retuning within the hour to adorn it with her tears, and hoping it was just beautiful enough to make her smile before she fell asleep. She didn't want to cry herself to sleep again tonight.

Like Clockwork.

Three knocks to Stefan's heavy door.

Right on time, "Come in servant."

When bonnie enters the sight before her was both erotic and heartbreaking. Stefan was on his bed making love to his handmaiden. His fucking handmaiden.

"Your fucking handmaiden?"

She screams.

"Careful Witch, are you challenging me again?" He says making eye contact with Bonnie but making love to the woman.

She turns to walk away.

"Stay. Close the door."

"What?"

"I order you to stay and watch me while I fuck this maiden."

It was so distracting watching the vampire make love to that woman, and watching that woman scream her pleas of pain, while he looked at Bonnie all the while.

Her eyes filled with water once again, and a large smile doused his face, accompanied by fangs of a stone cold killer. Once he made the woman cum, he sank his fangs into her draining her, and after he drank from her for at least two minutes, her cries stopped, her body became lifeless, then after he drained her dry, he came from the bloodlust. Almost as if her body did nothing for him. When he finished, he climbed off of her and walked over to Bonnie in his nude form, making her nervous. Making her shiver within her own skin.

"Get undressed and lie in my bed. I have to get rid of the body."

Bonnies heart broke for the lifeless woman who just died after making love to the Ripper. What was she thinking. She can't handle this. These vampires are cold-blooded, creatures of habit, there is nothing they love more than blood. She didn't want to die from a vampire losing control, let alone one she was set to marry.

Stefan returned with Bonnie still in her clothes. He was very upset she hadn't undressed yet, so he assisted her, tearing them off of her. He then picked her up bridal style and walked her to his bed. He laid her down and got behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and sniffed her skin. Her natural, Earthy, spicy smell resonated in his air passage, and he didn't bite her, no matter how much he wanted to. Her scent sated him for now. He already drained the maiden dry, so he had his fill of blood, the smell of hers gave him an extra high and he lay there holding her until she fell asleep.

She fell asleep terrified, yet relieved.

* * *

 **A/N So I have been dying to write a Ripper Stef, something about him, I love writing he is one of my favorite TVD characters and I enjoyed writing him here, and I will really enjoy exploring he and Bonnie's relationship. I also liked writing in their banter in this chapter. This was a refreshing character for me and I like how he is the opposite of his brother. Hoping ya'll are liking it so far. R &R please. THx!**


	5. Blood or Lust

***A/N Two blood thirsty brothers, their witch, and blood.**

 ***As per request, of the guest reviewer, Damon and Bonnie had a nice moment of connecting on a little date he took her on. Then Damon found out Stefan is trying to keep Bonnie and Damon from being intimate for some reason, so Damon decided to piss Stefan off by blood sharing with Bonnie, which is the next best thing to being intimate with her.**

 ***Simplyeekay, Stefan and Bonnie did a little more Bonding, and he really got to see her in the day light which made him see her much differently. H is starting to develop sexual attraction to her whereas before he was all about blood ONLY, now he is seeing her in a more personal way. He and Bonnie will do some more bonding though, because him drinking her blood changed something.**

 ***Bellavida0213 Damon is 21, Stefan is 18, and Bonnie is 16 almost 17 I have no idea if they can procreate, should that be a plot twist in the story?**

 ***Each brother gets a little personal with Bonnie in conversation. Which I will continue in the next chapter as well. This was a good starting point.**

 **This may be my last update for a week or so on all of my stories bc I am going out of town. feel free to leave me some reviews with requests for this story if you see something that would fit in it. Anyway, Thanks for staying with me lovelies.**

 ***I Do not own these characters**

 ***Unbeta'd, enjoy**

* * *

Bonnie had awakened the next day still in the Rippers arms. She doesn't know how long she has been asleep but she would take a guess for a few hours. Stefan frightened her when he did what he did to his handmaiden.

"I feel the change in your heart speed Servant. I know you are awake."

"I just woke up, my apologies, I shall head to my quarters."

"No, stay." Every time the Ripper spoke, it was in finality. "Servant, last night, you should know that I killed that girl, so that I wouldn't kill you. I am sure I frightened you." Bonnie lay there unsure of how to respond, and quite afraid to turn around and see his face. Both he and Damon stayed in vampire face at all times. She didn't know it wasn't their actual faces. She assumed they looked horrifying all of the time.

What anyone thought was horrifying she actually found quite beautiful. There was also a certain level of peacefulness in their demon faces. Something that rivalled the typical prince Charming.

"I am not like my brother Witch. Never refer to me by my birth name before you become my consort. This will be one time and one time only I tell you somethings you should know about me. First, don't try to change me. Secondly, I am not affectionate, he says while he cuddles her. Third, you are to speak of our dealings with no one, not even your handmaiden. Fourth, one thing I will say about my brother and I will never mention him again, I am nothing like my brother. Five, I am a monster Witch and I am incapable of ever loving you, which made her eyes water. And finally, I understand that you are to be my consort, and when that day comes I will be at your mercy, but that is a year from now, until then you are my servant and you are at my mercy. Our relationship will be important to me, a top priority."

"Milord, may I speak?"

"Certainly witch."

"If you don't mind my asking, why am I hear to be your consort, if you say you are incapable of ever loving me? This revelation aches my insides, and makes me question this union."

"I am a monster witch; we are incapable of real love. No monster can ever love."

"Who told you that?"

"I don't need a fairytale, okay witch. I need blood and blood only. I could go without making love to a woman, before I could go without blood."

"I am worthy of love. I didn't sign up for this torture!"

"Torture, is that what you think this is torture? I lay with you and held you and didn't harm you at all."

He jumps up away from her and his entire form is bare for her. She gasps because he is not only well endowed, but it was her first time ever seeing the inventory of a man in the light. She was feeling slightly abashed and self-conscious. That she lay there nude with only his sheets covering her. His horrid face was beautiful, and he got to see her for the first time in daylight. She looked like a porcelain doll.

"My word, you are breath-taking!" he says simply out of breath if he had breath to give.

She covered herself more and feared she became a vision of blood in a body. "I should go to my quarters. I have no clothes you tore them from my body."

"I'll take you." He says caught off guard by her beauty.

"You are not allowed to my dwelling, your mother informed me that in her absence you cannot escort me to my quarter."

"My mother's gone?"

Damnit, Bonnie was not supposed to inform neither Stefan nor Damon of Lilys's absence. She let it slip and he gave her a grim face of disobedience. He vampire sped her to her quarter and in her nude from he lay her on her bed.

"Heavens, did you create that Floral Motif on your head board?"

"I did." She said with sudden disarray afraid of what Stefan was thinking.

He was a different boy than he had been the past three days. "You are a beautiful artist."

"Thank you." She pauses a second and gets earnest with Stefan." Stefan, you should not be in here, this is my quarter and no male should see a maiden's quarters before the wedding. Which as you reminded me is a year from now."

"Bonnie, I have sat and watched you for three days without the taste of your entrancing blood to sate my lips and coat my throat. I waited three days before that for you to come to me, and the three days before that, I listened to you make love to your other lover, all while I simply waited to taste your blood. Now I want to taste it."

"No. It is your fault right, that you didn't taste my blood, that instead you treated me with such dastardly behavior."

"Witch, I should remind you that you are my servant, and every command is not a question nor a suggestion, but an order!"

"Stefan!"

"What?"

"I mean Milord! My apology for calling you of your birth name. I mean you no disrespect, but drinking my blood in my quarter before we marry will curse our union."

"Certainly Servant, I realize I am not done with you today. He picks her up and takes her back to his dwelling."

"I must say one thing before I take your blood from you and drain you. Your beauty is unrivaled, never have I seen such delicacy. I want to taste more than your blood, but for today, I will only take your blood." Her nude form was before him and he touched and grabbed softly while he positions himself on top of her. For the first time ever his body is awakened by the body of a young woman. His body never responds this way in a sexual nature. His body only responds this way to blood. He keeps his word however, and only takes blood from her, all the while his body confuses him. As he lay on Bonnie, his ripper is fighting him to dig as deeply into her neck as he can.

"Milord, why do you seem conflicted?" She asks

"I am a Ripper, and Rippers drink until the blood is completely drained. If I do that I will kill you. I don't want to kill you witch."

"I can try something, but you have to put your trust in me, will you trust me?"

Bonnie places her hand on him in his nether regions. As she does, she begins working his member. He looks at her almost as if she were violating him. She looks him in the eye and says, "Proceed." He rips into her neck, and she didn't expect it. He was not gentle in anyway like Damon was. He tore into her collar, and she was at his mercy, it was painful yet pleasurable, and all the while she stroked him gently. The strokes helped to sate his pleasure so that he didn't drain her, it also made him wild with lust for her, which were feelings he hadn't had before. It was all about the blood and the blood only before. However, her hand gave up before he did, and when she Blacked out he stopped. He took a heavy breath at the taste of her blood and he needed more, he hadn't had enough, so he sped away without even healing her. He was afraid he'd kill her. The little black birdie outside of Stefan's dwelling did not like what he saw. He sped into his brothers dwelling and fed his witch his blood. Then he swept her off of his bed and took her and bathed her in his quarters until she came to.

When Bonnie came to she was pleasantly surprised to see the face of the gentle one. "Damon?"

He allowed her to call him by his birth name.

"Good day my little witch." He said smiling at her. "I haven't seen you in a weeks' time. I have missed you." He grabbed her by her face with both hands and kissed her all over.

"As have I."

"I want to take you somewhere today."

"We get to leave the compound?"

"Well, yes and no. I don't like crowds of people, but, I was thinking to take you on a horseback ride through the mountainside. There is a place to watch the most beautiful sunset and it overlooks the Oceanside."

"This will be wonderful Damon. I just need to get dressed and ready." She says and reaches for a bath towel.

"No need." He claps his hand and two handmaidens are out next to him in mere seconds with clothes for his little witch. The two young women take a couple hours to prepare Bonnie. Then she leaves with Damon and heads her way through mountainside to see the most beautiful sunset. Bonnie holds on to dear life while Damon runs to his look out point by way of horse. This particular point is always good for taking a breather and leaving him alome time or gathering his thoughts. He often came here directly after draining people. He had to get perspective on why he had no choice but to live this way.

"Damon, what is on your mind? You seem detached." She said as she rubbed his temples with her thumbs. Softly and gently.

"The idea of you little witch, you have already changed so much in the castle. My brother almost left you for dead and you have made me to fall in love with you after knowing you for one week." He says to her.

"I have thought about you all week. This is not normalcy for me. I needed your blood all week, and you were with him." He said angrily.

"Are you upset, Damon? You knew this is how it has to be, right?"

"Of course I know, but it doesn't change the fact that I cannot be without you for longer than a day."

"Oh, Milord, I missed you so this week. Your tender touches, and your embraces. I thought about you every day." She touches his face and kisses him while she allowed him to handle her body feverishly.

"I want you in my bed every night."

"Impossible."

"Everything is possible, whenever you go back to your dwelling, then come to mine."

"Damon, that is dishonest. Don't you and Stefan have hand maidens? That wait on you hand and foot, fulfilling every desire you have?"

"Yes, we have had those since we were mere boys. I am 21 and he is 18, we have both grown out of those phases or meaningless fucking."

"Your wicked tongue." She says of him.

"You would know better than anyone how wicked my tongue can be." He smiles at her. "Come sit with me on the grass. The sun will lower itself over those mountains in nearly ten minutes. It falls rapidly, it almost looks like magic. This is the one time of day the sun kisses the sky to say goodnight." After a few minutes pass by, Damon moves his body so that he is sitting behind Bonnie with his arms around her waist but holding her hands. He closes her eyes and counts backward, _"_ _10, 8, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…Quick open your eyes Little witch_." As soon as she does it take the sun 3 minutes to set until it disappears. Then the gracious sky kissed the water at the horizon as twin moons shared the painting she was staring at. One in the sky the other reflected in the water.

"Did you like it Little witch?"

"it was breathtakingly beautiful. I wonder if my mother or sister watched the same sunset as I?" Her face saddened. "I miss them so."

He turned her toward him and kissed her to comfort her, deepening a kiss to penetrate her soul.

"Damon, why don't you and Stefan get along so well?"

"We get along fine."

"Damon, you never talk to each other or of each other."

"It isn't our fault, our grandparents on our mother side, cursed us since our mother married our father, feeling as though she damned the line. Then they cursed us to be vampires that would tear the other apart. Me being the Augustine Vampire known to eat vampire blood, crave it, and only drink it. Then Stefan, the Ripper gene, he will kill anything in site. He didn't mean to leave you today though. I sensed he was nervous for the fact that he could drain you dry and not think twice of it."

Her eyes widened and she was saddened. By their tragic story. Two brothers forced apart by vengeful grandparents. "Do you know them, your grandparents, are they alive still?"

"Yes, somewhere in the world with their life with their coven. While we wither away to sit in the castle looking this way, and not even having the comfort of one another."

" I will make it my life's mission to fix this Damon. Okay? I want nothing more than to see you happy and smiling. Your smile carries the weight of any burdens to the depth of the seas. I relish in it. You smile at me, and my heart flutters." Damon's approaches Bonnie holding her hand, he pulls her into a kiss under the moonlight.

"I would love for you to accompany me to my quarters tonight."

"I cannot. Stefan says until he and I are acquainted, I could not consort with you in your dwellings."

"What, since when does he call the shots and why is he taking so long." Damon grew angrier. He loved his brother but he loved this little witch who stole his heart and he wanted to have much more than she could give. In part because Stefan was trying to dictate and control his brother's relationship with the witch by keeping her from Damon, all because Stefan could abstain from sex, since he was in always in blood lust.

Stefan wouldn't be getting the last laugh. Damon would be sending his little witch back with a gift in the form of a message to Stefan.

Damon, began blood sharing with Bonnie tonight. If he couldn't have her body tonight, Stefan would be the last man on her mind. Damon, undressed both he and bonnie down to their undergarments. They were not full y nude, but there was enough clothing on them to keep them from being too inappropriate with one another, and Stefan smelling it in her. Then Damon sat on the grass and with Bonnie sitting facing him and either leg on the side of him, he proceeded to exchange blood with her. Watching his witch drink from him was the most be beautiful visions he had laid his undead eyes on. She slurped and licked, and lapped him all up. But in the most graceful way. After he fed from her neck in the same spot as Stefan fed from her earlier, he kissed his witch and took her back to the Castle. And it worked, she thought about him and missed him the whole while they were separated. Her mind, body and spirit was calling to Damon after they shared blood. When she made it back to Stefan, he was livid.

* * *

 ***A/N I will still take requests for these characters because like I said this story is about a witch set to wed two homicidal vampire brothers, both of which end up falling for her, and she is learning how to handle loving two demanding men, and the journey to get there over the next year before they wed, also It is about Bonnie trying to figure out if she can fix the curse Lily's parents put on the boys. And we will still see more of Bonnie's past as in her mom and sister Melissa, and also Kai and the Gemini coven.**


	6. She is Power Unknown

**A/N This is a funs tory for me. I just like writing it with absolutely no expectations. I still don't mind suggestions though, so feel free to drop a suggestion or review.**

 **answering previous reviews-**

 **Simplyeekay- yes the brothers have started to become jealous of one another. But they still understand their positions with her, they just become greedy and controlling with her to hurt one another which makes her start to have a hard time dealing with their dysfunctional family. This chapter she shows how she gets fed up.**

 **Bellavida0213 Yes, they can procreate. They live an an all supernatural world. I haven't decided if Bonnie will become pregnant this story.**

 *** Unbeta'd, I do not own the characters**

 ***Plz Enjoy the indulgence of two vampire princes and their witch**

* * *

Her beauty is her Power

While Bonnie was painting in the courtyard, Lily thought to join her. She finally made it back home, after a weeks' time traveling with Giuseppe. Bonnie made it appoint to do something she fancied every day. Her life in the castle was consuming. The servant of two of the most demanding men she has ever met. Between the Ripper and the Augustine, Bonnie Body and mind were being worn out.

"Milady, I am afraid I am growing phased by the hardship of having to serve two men. They are not even normal men, they are vampires. They are not even normal vampires, they are cursed to be stuck in blood lust phase and their appetites for me is engulfing. You said I can handle this, but I am afraid you are mistaken."

"Ae you calling me a Liar Bonnie?"

"No Milady, my apologies. I simply feel as though consorting to Damon, and Damon alone should be my mission. Stefan has pointed out clearly that he will never and can never love me. He makes me watch him as he beds his handmaidens. He refuses to touch me other than drinking my blood now. He didn't even do that right away. He hesitated, as if I disgusted him."

"Bonnie, Stefan is a special boy. He has never known a woman in the ways of love or lust sexually. He only thirsts for blood. What normal humans crave of another human? Stefan has not been affected in that way. I know, for a fact that he is becoming affected by you, dear Bonnie. I feel it, I see it, I know it."

"But he makes me feel detestable. When he drinks my blood, not only do I have to pleasure him, but so he doesn't drain me dry, but when he is finished, he looks at me like I'm a prostitute."

"Is this why you refuse to see him other than the nights he is supposed to acquaint himself with you?"

"Yes."

"He makes me watch him pleasure his handmaidens. Do you have any idea how hurtful that is? And it is not his fault. He shouldn't have to share me Lily. Neither should Damon. It is unfair to them both." Bonnie says as she cries her eyes out. The task to love two men is hurting her, killing her, making her crazy.

"I can't do it anymore. I was set to marry the man I loved, and you took me from him, to bring me here to be tortured by your sons. One can't stand the sight of me, the other controls my mind through my blood sharing with him."

"No, Bonnie, you are capable. You are filled with love, passion, and power. You are a Bennett witch. I searched the highest highs and lowest lows for you. You think Malakai Parker, of the Gemini coven was going to marry you, so he could helped bring power to your village, of a broken coven? No, he was going to tap into your power and syphon it out of you. I saved you from him Bonnie. Malakai Parker is a future leader of a well-known dark coven. Did you want to go Dark, Bonnie?"

"You are a liar."

Lily slapped Bonnie across her face.

"You fix your tongue to talk to your queen that way?"

"My apologies Milady." Bonnie lowers her head and feels hopeless. The Salvatore family has broken her. They have stripped her of her freedom and will to practice freely, because she can't even leave the castle alone.

"I'm sorry Bonnie. I hated to do that." Lily says to her son's servant.

"I'm just a lowly servant, right? Here for the amusement of two maniacal vampires and their desperate parents." Bonnie didn't care if she hurt Lily's feelings. Her dignity was slapped away. "May I please got to my quarters?"

"Of course. I'm sorry Bonnie."

Bonnie nods her head and walks silently to her quarters.

The argument didn't go unheard. Both Stefan and Damon heard Bonnie's argument with Lily. They realized that their little witch was sassy, and her strong demeanor was affecting the entire household. She thought the Salvatore's had a negative effect on her, but she was having a positive effect on them. She just couldn't see it. Stefan was beginning to open up to her, until Damon used mind control over her, then he toyed with her sexual desires by making her watch him lay with other women. They toyed with her affections, yet, she made them feel things. She made them feel affections towards her. Her unrivaled beauty, and her naturally insatiable sexuality, was an impulsive trigger for both Vampires. They wanted to possess her equally. They were ready to control her, and they knew they had to share her. They just expected her to have the details ironed out when she was spending one on one time with them.

It wasn't that easy. Bonnie wasn't that easy. She was a complicated little witch. She practiced magic through her emotions, these to devils were stripping her of her feeling, trying to control her mentally. Lily did warn her at the beginning. She told Bonnie, to learn when Damon and Stefan were using mind control, figure it out and control the situation before the situation controlled her.

Bonnie immediately raised her guard and decided to finally bath in the Hot Spring Lily had designed for her with the infused Lavender. The outdoor bath that was made for Bonnie, and that only Bonnies body could touch.

Bonnie walked downstairs to the her private garden, straight from the balcony stairway of herr quarters. Her billowing coverall, was lanky and heavy, and covered her body from the blazing sun until she made it to just beneath the tree of cherry blossoms. When Bonnie told Lily she loved Cherry blossom trees, Lily had a full grown one brought to h

Bonnie's garden and planted near her wading pool. Although the only entrance to the garden was from Bonnie's quarters, the garden had hidden views so that Both Stefan and Damon could watch her if they so chose. Bonnie gently pulled off her billowing coverall. Her body, underneath needed to be touched. She had no such affection, so the next best thing was the water. When Bonnie's foot touched the water the lavender lit up the pool with essence of magic. The magic wrapped itself around her skin inch by inch until her body was fully engulfed.

Her skin warmed to the touch of the natural hot spring, it was orgasmic. The Rock the spring was made of was crystalline. Crystalline had magical component that restored vibrancy and skin elasticity, keeping a witch youthful and restored of natural beauty. Bonnie sat in the water as her two young suitors watched her bathe. Her nude body surrounded of lavender petals and buds was breath taking. Watching her made Damon miss touching her, he was forbidden by Stefan and because of that his little witch was feeling lonely and deprived of human companionship. She wanted nothing more than to feel love of some sort from somewhere. Her heart was abandoned by all she had ever known and loved. She really missed her mother, grams, and sister right now. Bonnie eyes swelled with pain, and the tears slowly ascended. She lifted her knees and buried her face into them. Her wet hair clung to her wet body. Her beauty covered by the pain and searching for the loving embrace of her own arms, comforting the sorrow she felt.

Stefan watched the witch, beginning to feel some sort of compassion for her. He didn't want to feel compassion. It affected his purpose. He knew he was a killing machine, he allowed it to be the consumption of his life's purpose. He had no interest in love or lust of the romantic sort. Lust for blood was his only desire. Until this little servant popped into his life forcing him to confront his own demons. He was an evil bastard, and she was a witch filled with compassion. She saw beauty in the world he saw pain. She saw life in the world her brought death to. He was on the verge of ripping her apart for making his heart beat to every breath she took.

Bonnie had yet to pick a hand maiden, so she bathed herself. Washing her hair proposed a problem. Over the weeks of being in the Salvatore Castle, her hair had not been maintained by her mother and sister. It was growing uncontrollably wild. Full and curly and lightening as the spring months' settle in comfortably. As the hair clung to her body, she knew it would grow larger than life once it dried. She needed to make the conditioner her mother taught her to on her and her sisters hair growing up. Only the land had no coconuts, it was not tropical, nor did the Salvatores make trades with the islanders, as the witches had. Bonnie had to work a barter system to attain things she had troubles attaining since being at the castle, and since she could not leave the castle alone, she opted to stay in while Lily was gone, because the Brothers Salvatore were not for public outings. She didn't have the desire to shop with Lily today. Lily had angered her, telling her Malakai was using her. How dare she? So now Bonnie was incapable of Love from any man? Well, Damon declared to love her, but he used mind control over her, to despise Stefan, which made she and Stefan's relationship torrid and painful. Damon may have loved Bonnie, but he was selfish for sure, and so was Stefan.

Bonnie attempted to braid her hair, and Lily walked about the garden to check on Bonnie.

"Bonnie, I am sorry to disturb your bath. I thought that I'd offer to help you since you have yet to pick a hand maiden. If you'll have me?"

"Of course Milady. I have already bathed; I just need help taming my hair."

"Okay. I can try my best." She looks at bonnie laughing at the heap of curls that lie as a large obstacle in the way of Bonnie's face.

Bonnie laughs as well, she knows her hair is a mess.

"Bonnie, you have beautiful hair. I suppose the texture has much to do with your lineage. This hair gives a statement of 'POWER' your beauty and power are surely unrivaled. What I told you about your previous suitor, Bonnie, was not a lie. I am sorry I had to tell you. I never wanted to, because of how you reacted, I didn't want you feeling inadequate."

"It's quite alright. I have to get use to my life now. An unlovable witch. My grandmother was alone, my mother was alone, I suppose being in a loveless marriage to your sons will be quite similar."

"Bonnie, Damon and Stefan are spoiled. But you are teaching them about love and life, whether you see it or not. You have already affected us all. Your balance of light to our darkness has brought love into our castle. Four dark spirits, to your one bright light. That is how powerful you are." Lily said. Bonnie thought about it and some tension fled her body. She smiles at her Queen.

"Thank you for braiding my hair. I am quite done already. Can you hand me my robe please?"

"Of course. I'll see to it that Stefan is aware of your arrival to his suite later."

"Thank you Milady."

"Bonnie, Damon will be traveling with Giuseppe for the next week. Shall I pardon your time with Stefan so you can see Damon?"

Damon listened intently for her answer.

"No Milady, I have spent the last three nights with him. I shall see Stefan as planned. I appreciate the notion that absence makes the heart grow fonder."

His disappointment didn't go unnoticed by his brother as they could read one another's thoughts. But Stefan was shocked. They continued to spy on the little witch until she made it back to her quarters. Stefan had much to think about, before seeing Bonnie tonight. After all, even though she agreed to see him still, he knew she despised him. He was gutless with her heart.

* * *

An announcement made its way to the Castle. Bonnie had dressed and went to spent time with Damon in the library, she wasn't going to his quarters tonight, so he opted to leave a day early with Giuseppe. The sooner he left the sooner he'd be back to her. He wanted to miss her, and need her. Damon and Bonnie, walked to the Grand Hall where Lily was to read the announcement to the family. Stefan made his way slowly and stood away from the family. He hated being near Damon and Bonnie, he could feel their love for one another and it was making him angry at his brother. Stealing her heart and her virginity, like the possessive twat he was.

Damon wrapped his arm possessively around Bonnie and watched Stefan's disdain. His blood sharing with Bonnie already drew her closer to Damon, now Stefan had to watch his brother touch her. It drove him mad.

Lily opened the announcement.

 ** _You are cordially invited to the celebration of the Coming Union of Prince Malakai Parker and Lady Melissa Bennett._**

 ** _Coadunation of the Coven Gemini, and Family Bennett in Unity of Matrimony._**

 ** _Engagement announcement First full moon of the first full Annual quarter._**

 ** _Commencement takes Place the Second full moon of the first full Annual quarter._**

 ** _Participatio est amet tua_**

 ** _Mendo, Appretiationem_** ** _  
Consilium de Coven Gemini_**

(Your Participation is Mandatory)

(Sincerest Appreciation, Counsel of Gemini Coven)

This was the straw that broke the Camel's Back. Bonnie's heart combusted into thousands of glass pieces. The state of her fragile mind was in question as the entire Salvatore family remained silent, awaiting her reaction. The gut wrenching blow hit the wind from Bonnie's lungs and she lost balance in her feet. Just before she fell to her knees, Damon caught her and picked her body up bridal style. He took her to his quarter and with no general concern for Stefan, he disappeared with his witch.

"Bonnie, speak to me. What is going through your mind?"

"I need to be alone. I am sorry Damon, I love you. But I need to be alone with my thoughts. My mind is a mess of sorts; I just want to rest. Please. I will be okay."

He knew it was a lie, and his heart pounded with ache knowing he had to leave her for a week to do bidding for his father. Which typically meant, he had to go drain other vampires for their crimes as punishment. The more Vampires he drained the more powerful Damon was. The kill use to be sport for Damon. It meant nothing in this moment, he wanted to be there for his witch. She was heart-broken and shouldn't be left alone. As per Bonnie's request, he left her alone with her thoughts and nightmares. As he prepared to leave for his trip he needed to find Stefan. They rarely spoke to one another, since Damon almost Killed Stefan some years ago, but that is another story for another time. He needed to put their differences aside for Bonnie.

"Stefan!"

Damon pounded on the doors of Stefan's dwelling. To his surprise, Stefan answered.

"What?"

"She needs you. Don't be heartless to her. NOT TODAY. Normally it's okay because I can swoop in and make it all better, "Damon's says with a disturbingly evil wink. "But I won't be here to kiss the booboo you give her this time, Stefan. Be a man and deal with your future wife like a husband would, not like a Ripper would. Or I swear to God, I will finish what I started years ago." His big brother spoke with finality. Stefan may have been the spoiled little brother Keeping Damon from fucking his beautiful Lady love, but if Damon wanted order of any kind out of Stefan he could get it. In his own way, he could make Stefan conform.

Damon's intent was from a good place, in the name of Bonnie, but Stefan had no intentions of torturing Bonnie tonight. He had special plans for the witch. It didn't take Damon threatening him, he knew he had to change for her. His preparation for her had been a long time coming.

"Understood Brother."

After an intense stare down, Damon leaves. He goes to bid adieu to his lady love. Embracing her lovingly before he leaves.

"Bonnie, my love, I shall return in a weeks' time. You will belong to me, and I promise I will take all of the pain away. I love you." He kisses her forehead and leaves her.

"I love you too Damon, Milord."

His heart breaks leaving her alone in her time of need. But all he knows, is Stefan better do as told by the witch.

* * *

Hours later Bonnie shows up at Stefan's dwelling. On time. When he surprisingly opens the door, she greets him with a smile.

"Evening Milord."

"Evening servant. I mean Witch. Please come in."

She walks forward into his room. Usually his room is dark and she can barely see. Tonight he has opted to light candles and open the large curtains that lead out to the balcony. I beautiful view of the moon is present. Bonnie walks to the balcony.

"The sky is beautiful tonight. Clear and hopeful." She says.

"I suppose. When you were weeping it rained the entire time. The grey clouds were drowning the sky in emptiness. How do you always change the sky with your emotions, little Bennett Witch?"

"My emotions are connected to heaven, my grams always tells me."

"What a beautiful power to possess."

"I suppose. But it is a lot of pressure to fight my angry or sad emotions in order for the sky to be beautiful and peaceful. It's a lonely power to possess."

Stefan felt her loneliness. His power to drain anyone and everyone in a matter of minutes made him one of the worst kinds of killers. He had no emotions. So like Bonnie, in that sense he was very alone.

"How did you manage to come to peace with things tonight?"

"I haven't. I was just happy to come see you. I suppose."

"Me? Why is that?"

You challenge me to block out everything around me with your antics. I tend to be one hundred percent focused on you when we share the same space."

"Except today. You pretend I don't exist when my brother is around."

"This isn't true. I simply cannot share you both at once. It is not easy. But you both expect me to be perfect at balancing loving two men."

"Love?"

"Of course, I love you, Milord. I love you with all of my being. It takes a lot to love both you and your brother, but I am learning."

"You love me, Bennett Witch?"

"I'm sorry, Milord. I don't want to be presumptuous. I know you do not love me in return. I have come to terms with that. Loving me, isn't easy."

"That is not it at all. Loving you comes quite easy. In fact, it is hard not to love you. Your softness, your kindness, your beauty, your hopefulness. You remind me of the sunniest day."

"Be careful Milord, I may think you are starting to love me." She laughs quietly.

Stefan speeds to Bonnie. "I've loved you since I heard you scream my brother's name, the first time."

Bonnie backs away, slowly. "What?" Her shock is so real, she looks a bit angry

"I said, the first night, my brother stripped you of your virginity, I loved you. The sounds you made, the tears you shed, the smell of your blood. You tortured me those three nights. To the point a drew anger from not knowing you, and I built hatred for the idea that he had you first."

"I am sorry. I had no idea."

"I never planned to tell you. I just wanted to get through life hating you. For letting him make you feel those things."

"I didn't ask for this life. It was forced upon me." She speaks firmly. "And it is not easy. You two have broken me. Completely taken me out of my element, and pulled me into this darkness."

Stefan kisses Bonnie. He pulls up and looks at her. "I love you witch. I'm under your spell. I can't help it. You have cast your spell on me, and I am in awe of all that is you. Especially your beauty. I can't look away from you, when you are in my presence. I force myself to be angry, but the truth is, I am hopelessly in love with you."

Bonnie surprise catches her own body off guard when she reaches in to kiss him with her presumptuous idea of what he wanted. "Oh my, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have." Stefan hated an aggressive woman. "I'm sorry, it's just been weeks since I've been touched, I didn't mean to. I know you prefer your hand maidens."

He shuts her up with another kiss. Taking his clothes off. Ripping at her dress. His rough hands pillage through her clothes like a mad man. His hands roam her breasts. Gently focusing on the plumpness of them. He exhales every time he squeezes her. It is still all new to him. Loving a woman. Wanting to possess her body and ravage her sexually. He has never felt the urge until he met Bonnie. Relations he had with his hand maidens were for the sake of draining them. Making a woman aroused before drinking her blood made her blood taste better. He was purely a sadist when fucking those girls; it was all about draining them and punishing them.

And she loved him. This evil maniacal killer, she was hopelessly in love with him also. He pulled her ripped dress down her biceps, leaving it to where she couldn't move her arms. He sat her on the concrete wall of his balcony, which overlooked the half moon, the entire city. He ripped her undergarments off of her and pulled her to him. His hands rummaged through her messy hair, and pulled her face to him.

"I want you. Right now. I don't want your blood. I want you, I want to be the reason you can't walk tomorrow, I want to be the reason you feel utter pleasurable pain in your pussy. I want to be so deep inside of you, you forget my brother's name."

Bonnie whimpers under his gentle caress of her face. His long claw like nails are so sharp he could cut her at just the brisk touch of his nail tips. He caresses her skin with the tip of his long nail, and draws blood instantly from her cheek to her jaw, line, below her neck all the way to her breast. He barely touched her, but he let the beautiful sight of blood drip down her cheek. Watching as be border line disfigured her, he let the blood drip down her breast, he didn't once lick the blood from her body. He instead. Pulled her to him, her arms trapped behind her back by the material of her gown, loosening his dick form the confines of his pants, he lets it linger near her pussy, feeling her wetness drip from her slowly, smelling her arousal.

"You smell absolutely divine." He says, his lips touching hers as he speaks. Her breaths leave her body as passionate moans, low, but beautifully wounded of her broken heart.

His dick teeters at her entrance, moving around her opening and pulling her wetness out of her. He lifts her to him, and just before he enters her he speaks again, "I'm going to love you for eternity witch. I'm going to love you so hauntingly well; you'll never leave my side."

He didn't even care she took a lavender petal bath today, he thrusts himself into her. She's so tight. His pleasure is calculated; he moves in motions that make them both feel combustible. And he'd better be careful before her emotions really do create a fire. He enters her at angles that stretch her walls and make her scream. The peaceful night on the balcony turns to a thunderstorm. The rain and thunder are all that can cover the sounds of Bonnie's pleasure. He makes love to her so well, she feels lost whenever he pulls out of her. But he does, he pulls out, then gives her a chance to catch her breath. Her chest rises and falls rapidly as the rain falls down her body, glistening off of her smooth, brown skin. Her pleasure is so exceedingly poignant, she becomes emotional, her tears fall as freely as the rain she has created. Then he thrusts back in her, letting her tears flows down his shoulders and back. The rain hits their faces and he puts his thumb in her mouth stretching her cheek. Allowing her to bite down on his thumb to help sate her pain of is thrusts, and he's just plain kinky, so he wants to see her suck on his thumb, and bite it. Filling him with utter desire of the witche's hot mouth on his cold skin. His other four fingers hold the back of her head, so he can lean her back over the balcony. Slowly he lets her go, back arched over the wall, so he can fuck her, roughly holding on to her waist, and watching her beautiful body. He can see his dick pushing in and out of her stomach and he is not satisfied with his depths. He spreads her legs further and pounds in to her until she explodes on him. Her juices saturate him. He carries her into his room and shuts the balcony. All they are left with is the sounds of the thunder, and a glimmer of lightening every few minutes. He makes love to her roughly, and passionately all night, in the candle lit room of his. Her tears come from pleasure, pain, and power. Her power over him has made her realize she can never leave this man. She can never leave his side. He fucks her so well from the back, pulling her into him with his hands around her neck, he massages her pussy with his dick until she blacks out. He never drank her blood one time the entire night. Tonight he loved her as Stefan, not as the Ripper

* * *

 **I loved writing this chapter. My first Stefonnie sex scene ever! Not that its an accomplishment, but this whole chapter was just full of emotion, Which is something I am practicing depicting in lots of my stories right now.**

 **The love of Bonnie's life Kai, is now set to marry her sister Melissa. This Melissa in the story is Melissa from the Secret Circle!**

 **Thanks feel free to R &R!**


End file.
